Miedo
by DmianLucifel
Summary: I just love Six & Rex *-* Esto toma lugar después del capitulo "Héroes Unidos", no esta muy pensado y es mi primer fanfic, saludos... oh es slash, pero light XD


**I just love Six & Rex *-* **

**Esto toma lugar después del capitulo "Héroes Unidos", no esta muy pensado y es mi primer fanfic, saludos ^-^**

**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^_^**

**[pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

—¡SEIS! —Gritó Rex al abrir los ojos, había estado durmiendo en su remolque hasta que sus sueños llevaron hasta él los recuerdos del Agente herido en sus brazos, ver a Seis en ese estado había marcado a Rex pues siempre había confiado en las habilidades de Seis para sacarlo de apuros, aún cuando a Rex le gustaba fanfarronear y lucirse durante las peleas, solo hacía eso porque Seis siempre había estado a su lado, desde el momento en que despertó ese día de entre los escombros sin recordar nada de su pasado y lo primero que vió fue la cara de Seis, supo que esa persona era especial, supo que esa persona lo ayudaría, que era alguien en quien confiar, alguien en quien apoyarse cuando sus fuerzas flaquearan y hasta ese momento así había sido, Seis nunca le falló, pero por esa misma determinación se habían puesto en peligro tantas veces, pero en todo ese tiempo nunca había visto a Seis herido mucho menos en coma, el corazón de Rex se había fracturado.

Rex se sentó en la cama, agachó la cabeza levemente y susurró el nombre de Seis, en ese instante sintió algo recorrer sus mejillas, llevando instintivamente las manos a la cara limpió sus lágrimas. "Lágrimas…. hacía años que no había llorado, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que pasó", pensó para sí mismo y rió con tristeza en su interior, respiró profundamente unos instantes, repitiéndose que Seis estaba bien, que todo estaba bien ahora y que nunca más permitiría que eso ocurriera de nuevo, que mientras él estuviera vivo nunca permitiría que Seis volviera a correr un peligro semejante, la idea de perder a alguno de sus amigos era suficiente para derrumbarlo, pero perder a Seis… perder a Seis lo destruiría por completo.

—Seis está bien…. está bien. —Rex se levantó por fin de su cama, sabía que no podría dormir de nuevo, al menos no sin verlo antes, salió del remolque que se había convertido en su nuevo cuarto tras dejar Providencia y se dirigió al cuarto de Seis, se detuvo ante la puerta como si esta fuera una barrera impenetrable y permaneció ahí bastante tiempo, con un suspiro decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Seis descansar, lo último que deseaba era que su condición decayera, se giró para volver a su cuarto pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso. —¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la noche? —Esa familiar voz en la oscuridad hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo lo lleno de un sentimiento cálido.

—Seis… yo… —Se volvió para encontrar el rostro de Seis pero nuevamente esas lágrimas hacían aparición, Rex se sorprendió de lo frágil que podía llegar a ser y más aún al ver la mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación en los ojos de Seis que en rara ocasión se dejaba ver sin sus gafas.

—Rex… ¿qué sucede?, ¿te sientes bien? —Rex no pudo soportarlo más y nuevamente abrazó a Seis tal como hacía solo unas horas después que salió del coma había hecho pero lo que pasó a continuación no lo había previsto, Seis respondió al abrazo, a diferencia de esa tarde, Seis lo sujetaba cálidamente entre sus brazos, ese abrazo era lo único que necesitaba para dejar salir sus emociones por completo, Rex el chico alegre, el bromista, el despreocupado, todo eso era una pantalla que usaba en ocasiones para no dejar a otros ver sus miedos, pero con Seis no hacía falta pantalla puesto que con él no servía, lo conocía demasiado bien y ahora que estaban a solas podía dejarse llevar. —Vamos a dentro. —Seis guío a Rex al interior de su habitación sin dejar de abrazarlo y se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Seis mantenía un brazo sobre la espalda de Rex mientras esperaba a que el joven se calmara, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna por varios minutos, solo permanecieron juntos, abrazados, Rex recargado levemente en el pecho de Seis mientras que este lo observaba en silencio, la verdad es que no hacían falta palabras, Seis sabía que había preocupado al chico demasiado y sabía que lo iría a ver tarde o temprano, sabía que ocupaba desahogarse pero no de palabras no dichas sino de sentimientos acumulados.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí el resto de la noche? —Fue lo único que pudo decir Rex después del largo silencio, no quería apartarse de él, al menos no podía hacerlo aún, no estaba listo, pues los últimos momentos en que estuvieron separados fueron muy doloroso. Seis no contestó con palabras pero sus acciones lo dijeron todo, movió las sábanas en ademán para que Rex se acomodara en la cama bajo ellas y una vez en posición apagó la tenue luz de una mesa de noche que había estado acompañándolos todo ese momento para después tomar su lugar junto a Rex y nuevamente abrazarlo. Rex se acurrucó en el pecho firme de Seis, ya no sollozaba, estaba tranquilo, estaba en paz, estaba con Seis y nada más importaba, cerró los ojos seguro de que podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente y que las pesadillas no volverían a perturbarlo al menos por esa noche, sentía el cansancio apoderarse de su ser, los rítmicos latidos de Seis junto con el movimiento de su pecho al respirar lo arrullaban, escuchó un leve susurro, su nombre, dicho de una forma suave, cálida, una caricia en su mejilla, una mano deslizándose entre sus cabellos negros, unos dedos en su barbilla que con suavidad le hicieron inclinar la cara hacia arriba, la sensación de una respiración cerca de su rostro y una suave pero firme presión en sus labios.

Dulces sueños pensó para sí y también deseo que la mañana no llegara, que el tiempo parara, porque ese momento era perfecto y el alba solo llegaría a arrebatarlo.


End file.
